


Che Bello!

by EmmyRK



Series: Wacky Drabbles [5]
Category: The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Infertility, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Wedding, pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyRK/pseuds/EmmyRK
Summary: Wacky Drabble #56 "When you said yes, I just had to go with it"
Relationships: Robin Flores/Main Character (The Nanny Affair)
Series: Wacky Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Che Bello!

**Author's Note:**

> Wacky Drabble #56 "When you said yes, I just had to go with it"

In a sheath of glistening cold sweat, Brynn's knuckles blanch to white as she clings tightly to the porcelain toilet. She rests her exhausted, jet-lagged head on her shoulder as she basks in the ability to plunder fresh air in between bouts of nausea. With the church's bathroom at the back of the sanctuary, she hopes that her violent waves of sickness would fall on deaf ears rather amplify through the acoustics of the empty room.

A surreal awareness washes over her weak body as she lies crumpled on her knees: this is it; this is his wedding. All of the planning, all of the hype; the elegant wedding parties and dainty bridal showers; the perfectly posed photographs and the calligraphy-embellished invitations; every spring lily carefully placed, every layer of decadent buttercream evenly smoothed; an Italian dream wedding for anyone marrying into the Dalton empire.

After spending an insurmountable amount of time playing phone tag with Mason and Mickey, Brynn still can't believe she agreed to traveling halfway around the world to witness his special day. She didn't mean to create such a buzz when she arrived, but with her familiar presence, she was quickly whisked into the party-planning festivities.

She could tell from the sorrowful look in Sam's dark eyes how remorseful he was for immersing her into the obnoxious wedding plans, especially considering her state. _"You don't have to do this,"_ he assured her over and over again, but she adorned a brave face. She had promised herself before she ever ascended into the air that she would do anything to ensure a lovely weekend for the happy couple, even if it meant being miserable at last minute gown fittings or setting up for the rehearsal dinner.

Of course, she naturally wishes him the absolute very best. It took her by surprise that it was happening so soon; however, this marriage was going to come together whether she was present for the wedding or not. And for the sake of the people she loves, there's a part of her that is happy to be here despite the turmoil that roars within her.

Brynn shifts her body weight, sitting her bottom onto the cold tile. She flounces out her blue dress as she rest her hand intently on her lower abdomen, an unexpected surprise only known by herself and--

_"Brynn? Do you need some help?"_ There's a sudden wrapping at the door. _"Can I come in?"_

She dries her rosy cheeks with a wad of bathroom tissue before she clears her nose. "I'm fine," she calls out in a weak voice. "You can come in."

Dressed in a cement gray suit, he carefully opens her stall door. He snidely chuckles. "Oh yeah. You look _really_ fine, Brynn." He removes his jacket before gathering cool, damp washrags.

She whistles through her teeth. "Damn, Robin. You lookin' to get laid tonight?"

He chuckles, blushing as he saunters to her side. He squats next to Brynn, his dark eyes meeting her stormy gray gaze. "I think you stole _my_ line." He gently removes several hair wisps from her dewy skin before placing a wet cloth against her forehead.

He sits down behind Brynn, motioning for her to lean back as he whispers, _"Come here."_ She rests her back against his broad chest as he envelops her with strong arms. He closes his eyes as he rests his chin gently on her head as they sit there in loud stillness.

"Sofia has gained at least fifteen pounds." He breaks the silence first in an effort to make her feel better.

She playfully slaps his arm. " _Stop_. Don't be mean."

"I'm serious--!"

"I know you are!" They fall back into a brief silence. "Plus, I was there when they had to let out her dress yesterday." She can hear him muffle a snicker as a guilty smile spreads on her face.

Brynn's stomach suddenly gurgles again, lurching her forward as queasiness crawls up her chest. The sudden metallic sour in her throat warns her as she reaches for the toilet. Robin quickly leans her forward as he combs her brunette waves into a loose ponytail. Hovering over the bowl, she disgorges as he rubs her lower back. He grabs a wet rag, gently cleaning her mouth and chin.

"So, I, um," he nervously whispers, "I need to tell you something. I told Sam."

She glares at him, her heart visibly sinking. " _You what?"_

"I know, I know--"

" _No, you don't know, Robin!_ " She sighs as her face falls, subtle streams course from her eyes. "He wasn't supposed to find out _this way_." She leans her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes. " _Not like this. Not today of all days._ "

"I'm _\--I'm sorry,_ Brynn. I--I just--" 

She turns her head, gazing back into his eyes that have now glazed with tears. He places his hand on her lower abdomen, tracing circles with his thumb. She rests her hand on his as he presses his lips passionately against her temple. His charming optimism, quick wit and unwavering love for Brynn has fueled their strong marriage for over fourteen years now. 

"I'm just--" he stifles his tears. "I'm just so excited."

Her eyebrows knit with worry. "It's just _so_ early, Rob--"

"I know, but what if this is the one--?"

"Your getting your hopes up _again_ , babe--"

His words become firmer. "I _have_ to believe, Brynn, _okay_?" He wipes away a stray tear, "I have to believe that _this_ is the one. That _this_ is _our baby_."

" _I'm just so scared--_ " she whispers as she chokes back her sobs.

"I know, babe, I know--" he kisses her cheek as he pulls her in closer to him. " _I am, too_."

"I don't know if I have _any_ hope left if this-- if this--"

He gently hushes her as he pushes her hair behind her ear. "Then I'll hope for _both of us_."

She leans back into her husband's comforting arms. Although she is terrified, she basks in the joy of having a wonderful husband. She elicits a small moan as she savors his touch.

"How did I get so lucky to marry you?"

Concern fills his eyes as he looks away from her gaze. "I don't know. I kinda proposed to you as a joke."

She jovially scoffs, shoving his shoulder. "Ha ha. You're so funny," she mocks.

He shrugs his shoulders. "And then **when you said yes, I really just had to go with it**."

" _Robin!_ " She playfully pinches him as they share in a knowing laugh.

He finally stands up, smoothing out his slacks before extending his hand to his bride. "C'mon, Mrs. Flores. Let's go watch Mickey marry his _first_ mistake."


End file.
